


A Need for Coexistence

by Gallicenae



Series: Fic Challenge [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbyes, Month of Fanficiton, Mutual Pining, farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallicenae/pseuds/Gallicenae
Summary: Ganondorf has been defeated and now Link must say goodbye to Midna.





	A Need for Coexistence

**Author's Note:**

> \- Day 4 of A Month of Fanfiction challenge  
> \- Prompt: Something I don't ship

This was meant to be goodbye, Link knew that, but he had grown so used to Midna’s companionship during their time together, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. They had learned to trust each other completely, were so in sync, he didn’t think he could go back to the way things had been before. Even now, having her before him rather than at his side felt wrong. 

He kept his eyes to the ground, allowing Princess Zelda her eloquent words. Link didn’t know what he could say - there had never been enough time, and he’d realized his feelings too late. He knew once Ganondorf had been defeated Midna would have to leave, but Link had hoped she’d choose to stay. But she was a princess in her own right, and it was only now in her true form that he completely understood that.

Midna was gracious as she prepared to open the portal back to her world. She praised Hyrule’s princess, expressing her sincere hope that life in this world would manage to find the peace it deserved. When she was done, she looked down at Link, knowing full well he didn’t know how to acknowledge this was really happening, knowing he didn’t want it to.

“Light and shadow cannot mix, as we all know.”

Link clenched his fists at his side. Yes, he was well versed in the impossibility of the two of them coexisting on the same plane for any length of time. Being in the light drained her, being in the shadows drowned him. To be together, they would have to inhabit an impossibility.

The movement wasn’t lost on Zelda. Her piece of the Triforce enabled her to feel as Link did. Though she did not show it, her heart ached for the words Link couldn’t bring himself to say. So she said them for him.

“Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other.”

Link’s gaze rose with the words, meeting Midna’s eyes for what he hoped beyond reason wouldn’t be the last time. He took a step toward her, wanting him in his arms as she was meant to be, but the sound of her calling his name stopped him. 

A pinprick of light fell down her cheek, the only emotion her station would allow her to show. With whatever magic she controlled, she sent it toward the mirror, a sorrowfully wistful look in her eyes. Neither of them could say goodbye; it would be far too final a thing when their hearts felt so full of hope for what they could never have.


End file.
